Melody Sawyer
Melody Blake (nee Sawyer) is a Oakdale resident in The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. Melody is a local hairdresser who works in Salon Danté. In The Fabulous Half-Sisters, Melody is married to David Blake and is the mother of Maya Blake and the stepmother of David's other daughter, Ashley Tyler. Profile In , Melody and - were assigned to do a music video for Owen . Melody was shocked that she had to be Owen's hairstylist and that she had a past relationship with him that was abusive. She learns that Owen has a new girlfriend and has been going to counseling. But Melody couldn't forget everything Owen put her through. When Owen and Melody were alone in a office, he asked if they can be friends. Shocked and appalled, Melody tells him that she couldn't and explained the reason why. She recalled everything Owen put her through; the abuse, him forcing her to end her friendship with Maxine Jenkins, putting her on trial, and calling her a "slut". She tells him that in the times that they were together, she thought him abusing her was bad enough, but she never imagined that he would try to ruin her life in retaliation. Owen, feeling remorse, tells her that he was angry and that everything went out of control. Melody tells him that his actions were inexcusable and instead of seeking help for his problem, Owen took his anger out on her and she hasn't done anything bad to him. Owen said that he was angry and that he loved her. Melody explains the difference between love and abuse and what they had was abuse. Owen asked if Melody will ever forgive him for his abusive ways, but she tells that it would be years before she can forgive him. Melody tells him that until she does, she couldn't accept his apology nor that she can trust him anymore. Owen apologizes from the bottom of his heart for hurting Melody verbally and physically. Melody, just as she was about to leave, tells him that every abuser tells that to their victim as they finally leave the violent relationship. But Owen's apology wasn't enough for Melody and she tells him that he can keep his "Sorry". Melody leaves the office and Owen is left crushed and devastated that his actions towards Melody came at a price. After Owen's video shoot ends, he writes a letter to Melody and leaves it at her door. Some time later, Melody reads the letter and learns that Owen is remorseful for what he did to her, despite that she isn't ready to forgive him yet. He hoped that one day, when they cross paths again, they'll be on better terms. After her split with Jamie Smith and the ordeal with Owen Bradley ended, Melody decided to swear off dating and men and focus on her passion for hairstyling. By the end of the seventh season, she graduated from Oakdale College and received her cosmetology license. In the eighth season, Melody landed a job at a local beauty salon called Salon Dante where she worked as a senior stylist. Notes *She had known Maxine Jenkins and Echo Ross since the third grade. *She moved to Los Angeles with her father after graduating from middle school. *She was in an abusive relationship with Owen Bradley in high school. In their second relationship when Melody was in college, he abused her again. She broke up with him when she found out he slept with her friend, Tanya Cortino. *Her abusive relationship with Owen Bradley was Melody's only serious storyline. *Melody would always do her friends' hair which led to her career as a hair stylist. *She lived at the - apartment complex during her college years and adult years. Category:The Fabulous Jenkins Girls Category:The Fabulous Jenkins Kids Category:Sydney & Maxine: Separate Worlds Category:The Fabulous Half-Sisters Category:Females Category:Oakdale Residents Category:Oakdale Middle School students